


Wild

by Yunimori



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cybertronian Senate (Transformers), Drabble, Gen, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunimori/pseuds/Yunimori
Summary: Writing Prompt from TumblrReporters had marked him as a wild card, and for once Shockwave was going to make use of it, even if it meant being uncomfortable. Someone had to make the Senate see just exactly how wrong they were, and all the better if he drew the media's attention to it while he did it. Young or not, Shockwave was going to make sure he was listened to this time.





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying all of my Shockwave and Optimus/Shockwave ficlets and drabbles from my tumblr accounts over to my ao3 account. Most of these are going to be incredibly short (hence the drabble tag), and either in short-form format or 100 Themes Challenge format.
> 
> This is just for my own peace of mind, making sure they are safe from tumblr's random purges.
> 
> However, feel free to read them and let me know if you enjoyed them!

Shockwave never had been one to do wild things. Or at least_, _wild things as _he_ defined them. There were quite a few bots who thought just about everything he’d ever done were both wild _and_ crazy, in one form or another, from being the youngest Senator ever instated to building the Academy to daring to fall visibly, hopelessly in love with a data clerk below his caste and make absolutely _no_ bones about it.

None of that was wild, as far as Shockwave was concerned. He followed his heart, and it very rarely led him astray. That wasn’t _wild_, that was doing _right_. Accepting the Senate position (even if he really hadn’t had a choice) had been the right thing to do. He could change things there. Building the Academy had been following his heart, because other Outliers like him needed a place to learn and grow in peace, away from the abuse that their society heaped on them. 

And falling in love with Pax? That was the most _right_ thing he’d ever done, and would ever do. No one would ever be able to convince him otherwise. It wasn’t wild, it was his heart, no matter what everyone else said. His heart didn’t make him anxious the way ‘wild’ did.

This, though? This, Shockwave was beginning to think was just a little…wild. 

And quite frankly, despite his reasons for doing it, Shockwave didn’t like it. 

He looked in the mirror in the hallway one more time, making a slight face at the reflection staring back at him, and entered the Senate chambers, down on the speaker floor. 

Everyone was used to him changing his paint from month to month, sometimes week to week, depending on his mood. That was _normal_ for Shockwave, and by now, almost everyone had accepted it as such, despite their own approving or disapproving feelings on the matter.

He’d never been this _bright,_ however, nor this unapologetically loud and in-your-face about it. 

The neon, glowing-green paint that covered Shockwave from head to toe, seeming to drip in some places as though he were covered in toxic sludge, brought the attention of most of the Senators filling the chamber. What few didn’t look immediately rectified that within moments, however, as Shockwave cleared his throat and flared his wings out, neon radioactive waste symbols painted haphazardly on all six membranes, the markings unclean, with drips and smudges showing signs of a hasty job.

“Do I have your attention _yet?_” Shockwave put more volume into his voice, shifting his stance so that his wings could spread out wide and he could keep his shoulders squared, projecting far more confidence and commanding presence than he felt. “Today I’m going to be talking about something _all_ of you have been ignoring, and that _I _only found out about two nights ago. Namely: the _radioactive dumping pits _just outside Iacon, in the low-caste areas, and under the _entirety_ of Kaon. Now, I’m not going to name _any_ names – Decimus, Ratbat, keep your mouths shut, please, I am speaking – but since this is obviously _well known_ within this Senate, considering the documentation I found _permitting_ the dumping, I think I can spare everyone the historical details and get right down to my point.”   
  
He leaned forward, sure that his own glow was keeping everyone watching him. “Namely, the fact that this government body is killing thousands of bots slowly, and doing so at a _profit. _Which, may I so _kindly_ remind absolutely _every _Senator here, is not only against _multiple_ laws, but against multiple laws that _were signed into existence by this same Senate_.”

He looked up, meeting the eyes of a seething Decimus. “And, by the way.” He flared his wings out again. “I have proof, _and_ I brought the military police with me today.” 

Six long hours and three minor Senator arrests later, Shockwave was done for the day. Honestly, he felt done for a _lifetime_, but he wouldn’t be so lucky. Reporters were waiting outside, commenting once again on his ‘wild allegations’ and his equally ‘wild paint’. “The allegations were not wild, as arrests have been made…and as for my paint?” He smiled at the camera, hiding his weariness, his shyness, his _complete_ lack of spoons, behind a false bravado that he wanted to drop like a molten rock. “It’s wild to drive my point home. Radiation kills bots, and I needed to bring attention to the issue. What better way than by making _myself_ as attention-grabbing as possible so bots will _listen_? That’s not wild. That’s doing the right thing.” He walked off with that, waving sweetly at the camera.

It _was_ doing the right thing. Because sometimes doing the right thing meant being a little wild and crazy, when no one else would do it. 

Even if he just wanted to go home to ‘his data clerk’ and hide.


End file.
